


Ballroom Blitz

by Roselinethefae



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinethefae/pseuds/Roselinethefae
Summary: Its time for everyone's favorite game! Dodge Ball!





	Ballroom Blitz

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

It was gym; the last class of the day. There were dodgeballs lined up in the center of the room. The nerds and losers were gathered on one side of the room. Everyone’s favorite trio was grouped off to the side of Mikey, Nathan and a few of the band geeks. Dash was in the back of his side of the room. Paulina was in a corner of the room. Ms. Tetslaff was on the sidelines preparing to start the game. You could hear our heroes conversation in the quiet before the storm.

 

”Are you ready Sam?”

“Uh-huh” Came the enthusiastic reply.

“Danny?” A despondent “yeah” could be heard.

“Tuck?”  

“Okay?” Was said in a nervously meek tone.

At that moment Ms. Tetslaff bellowed “ALRIGHT CLASS, LET’S GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

It was getting hard for the trio to hide their athletic prowess from ghost hunting. So this time the A-Listers found it was like a strange dream. Allow me to tell you everything I saw.

 

Dash was still in the back as a matter of fact, His eyes appeared as red as the sun and Paulina in her corner refused to allow anyone to ignore her. Cause she thinks she’s the passionate one. It was like lightning. Everyone was frightening and the music of the dodgeballs flying was soothing. It was almost like the class started grooving. Dash from the back called out “Everyone attack!” and it turned into a Ballroom Blitz. Sam found herself in the opposite corner from Paulina, Sam from her corner yelled “Dash! I warning you this’ll turn into a Ballroom Blitz.” Angered by Sam’s comment, Dash attempted to hit Danny. But with every throw he missed. Then a nerd would come back from the bench only to go right back. Finally Dash, in his position in the back, started to crack. As he raised his hands to the sky, he looked for his girlfriend. Paulina was still in her corner pretending to flirt with the nerds. Her attempt to  help her team by distracting them. She acted like she was everyone’s woman and could kill you with the wink of her eye. The tension in the room was electric and so frantically hectic. The band geeks started to leave for the nurse’s office because they nearly stopped breathing. You could hear Dash in the back squawk “Everyone attack!” and it turned into a Ballroom Blitz. Sam’s cry of “Dash! This’ll seriously turn into a Ballroom Blitz.” It was such an intense Blitz that everyone was startled when the bell rang. Tetslaff sighed. “Bring it in everyone. I need two of you to help put everything up. Fenton, Baxter, stop that this minute and thank you for volunteering! The rest of you get out of here!” Dash had continued to try to hit Danny leading to their “volunteering.” 

 

Ghostwriter grinned maniacally. Finishing his tale, he couldn’t wait for Danny to arrive. Ghostwriter had been bored and thought that with his reality bending powers; it’d be hilarious to “trap” Danny in another book. “ANDREW!!!! Why was gym so weird?” Ghostwriter just smirked at the young halfa. “Just be glad you weren’t rhyming again mon petit hero.” Danny just groaned.


End file.
